This invention relates to a card made of a fluorescent material and a card reader for use with the card, and more specifically to a card that illuminates or glows in connection with the card reading/writing operation by the card reader.
In these days, casinos are highly computerized. Gaming machines are connected to a host computer that monitors the usage of each gaming machine. Gaming tables and gaming machines are provided with card readers. Players are given an identification card encoded with an identification code unique to each of the players. Before playing a game, the player inserts the card into the card reader that is provided for the gaming machine the player is about to play or the card reader that is provided in front of the player""s seat at a gaming table.
Advantages of providing card readers for game tables and gaming machines are apparent. The identification code read by the card reader is sent from the gaming machine or table to the host computer, along with data indicating the player""s gaming activities, such as the amount of money the player spent and the games the player played. The host computer tracks the player""s gaming activities and makes a report that enables the casino to provide more individualized services to the player.
The identification cards and card readers may eliminate the need to bring around cash, coins or tokens inside casinos. Players may pay in advance for game plays. The amount of money the player paid is recorded on the player""s account on the host computer. At each game play, the amount won is credited and the amount lost is debited on the player""s account. Thus, the identification cards and card readers allow players to enjoy games without using cash, coins or tokens.
Furthermore, although subject to regulatory approval, the player can enjoy games even without bothering to pay in advance, using the player""s credit card. The player""s credit card information is read by the card reader and sent to the host computer. At each game play, the host computer settles a transaction directly on the player""s credit card account.
Today, casinos are spending more money in light displays and light demonstrations than ever before in attempts to entertain and attract customers. In fact, colorful flickering running lights flourish on floors of casinos. Under the circumstances, a desire naturally arises in the mind of people that they wish to have even identification cards used in casinos visually pleasing and attractive. As discussed above, data collected through card readers can improve casinos"" services and players"" conveniences. Casinos have therefore been promoting the use of identification cards by customers. Visually pleasing and attractive identification cards are expected to win more customer acceptance.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to provide an identification card that is visually pleasing and attractive and can promote customer acceptance of the card. To this end, an identification card according to the present invention is made of a fluorescent material that has the characteristics of glowing when receiving UV light. A card reader may be provided with a UV lamp that illuminates the identification card at a desired stage of the card reading/writing operation, such as an insertion of the card into the card reader, reading of the identification code recorded on the card or verification of the identification code. According to the present invention, the card glows without any battery therein.